1 2 3 4
by Peach Spirit
Summary: John misses the simple days when everything was good and his three best friends and he were little, running around the backyard playing. But now they're teenagers, in high school, and John doesn't really get to hang out with his friends anymore. And John might have just realized he is totally crushing on Dave? Dave/John! Fluff 3 inspired by plain white t's 1 2 3 4!
1. There's Only 1 Way

**AD: hehe so looks like i found some inspiration for a new fanfic! and of course it's dave/john~~**

**and of COURSE i'd be inspired to write a fanfic at like 3:30 in the morning :'DD, but anyways this song was actually inspired by dearly beloved from kingdom hearts, but then i played my pepsicola playlist(which is a majority of plain white t's songs) so it will basically..eh sort of based off some of the songs? idek really**

**but please enjoy!**

**disclaimer:i am not even close to owning the amazingness that is fucking homestuck it all belongs to the waste of space, prince of ships, the huss of lips, Andrew Hussie**

* * *

Do you ever remember that moment when everything was alright in the world?

When you cherished your childhood?

Or when you thought about the future and let your imagination explode?

When life was simple and you weren't pushed with responsibility?

Those simple days with friends?

Of course not, you're in high school now, the end of your junior year to be more exact. You don't know why, but all of sudden you just thought of your childhood and being with your friends running around in the backyard, pretending to be superheroes. Maybe it's because your English teacher made you write a short story about your best moments in life. You obviously went to the past and chose your childhood.

You don't really get to hang out with your friends anymore: Jade is always busy with sports and being class vice president, doing charity work, planning dances and plays, Rose is her usual self, but she's been getting caught up with Jade and helping her, she's also been busy with her new friend Kanaya, they sit around with drama club and help with the decorations and outfits, and then there's Mr. Strider, the cool kid, he's the only one you ever really talk too, he's in most of your classes so you two get a lot of time together.

This makes you happy, that you get to see your bro majority of the day in different classes, causing just a little bit of trouble now and then. Over the years, though, you think you've developed feelings for him. Like more than, a brotherly bond, you may actually…love him.

"Mr. Egbert?" You snap back to reality, when your English teacher calls you out. "Y-yes sir?" You question, you scan the room to see if anybody is snickering at you, and then you realize everybody's gone.

"Class has been over for the past twenty-five minutes, if you ride the bus home, I feel bad for you." The teacher looked over to the window, as did you and realized it was pouring outside. You sigh and throw your book and notebook into your backpack, before walking out of the classroom.

When you are out of the room, you pull your cell phone out from your pocket and began dialing your dad's number. Right before you press call, you bump into somebody, which makes you drop your phone and the person's books spill to the floor. You hear a line of curses coming from the other person, you fix your glasses on your face and look to see Dave bent down picking up the books, you also happen to notice that his shades have fallen off of his face.

"You should really wat-"

"Sorry Dave." You laugh and bend down to grab his shades; he looks up and seems surprised to see you. "Oh John, I didn't realize it was you," he stood back up with all his books, "I dropped to the ground so fast, I didn't even bother to look at who it was." You sat his shades on top of the books.

"'Dropped to the ground'? Why'd you do that?" You question, bending down and grabbing your phone.

Dave averted his eyes, "If anybody saw my eyes, they'd call me a freak or make fun of me." He grabs his shades, after positioning the books in his hands awkwardly, to put them back on.

"Well, I like your eyes, I think they're beautiful." You said taking some of the books, you looked at Dave and saw his eyebrows raised at what you said. Wait, what did you just say?

"Wait- what no, I meant they're- that the-"

"You crushin' on my Egderp?" Dave smirked as he continued walking down the hall. "N-no I'm not a homo Dave." You spat out jogging after him.

"What are you doing so late after school?" You ask quickly changing the subject. When you don't hear an answer you look over at Dave, who is, you guess, looking at you with a are-you-kidding-me look.

"Detention." You nod, understanding what his facial expression meant.

"How 'bout you, why are you here?"

"Um, I sort of zoned out and the teacher decided to wait like twenty minutes after the bell rang to tell me." Dave nods.

You two finally reach your destination, you drop the books off in the after school classroom for middle schoolers and turn around to leave.

"You need a ride home?" Dave asked as he stopped at his locker to grab a couple of books and throw them in his backpack.

"Uh, yeah that'd be great; my dad probably wasn't even going to pick up the phone anyways, to busy baking or at work." Dave let out a slight laugh, as you two turn to walk towards the exit.

You step out onto the front steps of the school to find it raining cats and dogs. Dave's car was easily spotted, not the fact that it was the only car in the student parking lot, but it was also quite close to the doors, "I guess it's a good thing I had to come to school early today?" he chuckled. You nodded and then both made a dash for his car. You both quickly get in; unfortunately the two of you are soaked. You throw your backpacks to the backseats. Dave starts up the car and you leave the school parking lot.

You let out a sigh, which you guess caught Dave's attention because he spoke up, "It's supposed to be raining like this all weekend." You frowned a little, "Man I wanted to go to the beach, this weekend too."

"Really what made you want to do that?" He asked, you shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to make it feel more like summer before it got here? I don't know." Dave chuckled again, "Were you planning on going by yourself? Or with your dad?"

"_I want just you and me to go." _Is what you wanted to say but you changed your mind and said "I wanted it to be just the four of us again, you, Jade, Rose, and me, to go but if it keeps this up I guess not." You looked over at Dave as he nodded.

A silence fell over the two of you. Only the sound of the car, the faint sound of music on the radio, and the rain hitting the car from outside, it seemed to be lighting up. When Dave came to a halt at a stop sign he leaned forward to turn the music up.

"_What you do to me" _

You heard Dave hum along as the song came to an end; you smiled as you looked at him. Apparently he caught this, "You like my sexy singing voice Egbert?" he smirked, "You must really be crushing on me, huh?" his smirk turned into a grin as he wiggled his eyebrows at you. You couldn't help but blush at that.

He laughed and turned the radio up just a little more. You heard him mumble something about 'a lot of plain white t's today' you raised an eyebrow.

The rest of the car ride Dave hummed along to each song, all the songs seemed too slow for him, like the first song and now this song, which you think was Plain White T's "1 2 3 4", but he seemed to enjoy each song.

"You've hummed along to each Plain White T's song that has come on, what's up with that?" You finally decided to ask, as he turned down your street. Dave shrugged, "Jade asked me if I'd play "Hey There Delilah" for her and I actually liked the song, so I started listening to a couple of their other songs and found out I actually like their music. I just finished learning the chords to this one." He smiled a little, as he pulled into your drive way.

Looks like you'll be home alone for awhile.

"Hey Dave, are you and Jade…dating?" you asked looking down at your hands. Dave put his car in park, before answering, "No, I mean yeah we liked each other a few years back, but then she met Karkat and I guess she kind of has a thing for him. Besides I've known Jade too long to actually have a crush on her, she's like a sister."

You looked up at Dave to find he, you guess, was looking back at you. "Why?" he asked. You shake your head, "No reason." You let out a shaky breathe as you reach back to grab your backpack. You make sure everything is secure, before zipping it up. You glance back at Dave, is he frowning? Ha ha no Dave hardly ever breaks his poker face. It looks like something's eating at him though; you sit up to ask him 'what's up?' but before you can, he's leaned in and stolen you lips.

"_I love you"_


	2. 2 Say

**_disclaimer:_ homestuck doe snot belong to me it belongs to Andrew Hussie, but if it did john and dave would've already been canon u v u  
**

**ok wow sorry guys for that really _really _long wait, i've just been really busy w/ school and life : 1**

**but anyways here you guys go! now i need to go work on summer rain x - x **

**(roxy and dirk are introduced! yes roxy is rose's older sister and dirk's older brother)**

**PLEASE ENJOY! U V U **

* * *

Ok, hold on, you should not be enjoying this! You should not be kissing your best bro back!? You- you are not a homosexual!? But…it doesn't feel weird, like you'd expect it to be, it's weird that you don't feel weird. His soft lips pressed against yours, your stomach is practically doing flips.

Hold. The. Fucking. Phone. You. Are. Not. A. Homosexual.

With that thought practically screaming at you, you push away quickly, eyes widen a little, "Wh-what the hell?!" your voice came out shaky and a few pitches higher than usual. Dave just sat there, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I-I'm not a homosexual." You whispered shakily, closing your eyes for a second, "Thanks for the ride home." You say once your eyes are open again. You try putting a genuine smile back on your face, but you can't find yourself to do it, so instead you force one. Dave raises an eyebrow, he can totally see right through it.

"No problem," he said, his voice sort of filled with confusion, as you open the car door, Dave grabs your wrist, you look back hesitantly, "Wh-what?" Damnit, you sound like a teenage girl.

"Don't let what just went down ruin or friendship, ok?" Dave actually sounded worried; you blink before replying, "I won't." Dave smiled, just a little, "Now get of my car, Egderp." He said letting go of your wrist, you laughed a little, before getting out.

"See you tomorrow at school." You lean down to say, before shutting the car door and walking up to your front door. You hear Dave back out of the driveway, before unlocking your front door and stepping inside. You go straight upstairs, to your bedroom, and close the door behind you.

You scream into your pillow, after throwing your backpack to the ground and plopping yourself onto the bed. You sigh sitting up, "What the hell, why- I'm not a homosexual. I'm not a homosexual." You continue repeating this as you take off your wet clothes and put on a pair off dry boxers and pajama pants.

After getting a snack, you head back upstairs. When you get to your room, you turn on your laptop and plop down onto your bed. You open pesterchum, and right once you do, it lights up.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: sup

EB: Oh hey dave sorry i can't chat right now dad just got home

EB: Talk to you later?

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

You heave an aggravated sigh, as you close the window and exit from pesterchum. You hate lying, especially to Dave.

You sort of lost all interest in playing on you laptop, you get up from your desk and curl up in your bed hiding under the sheets.

Wow great way of showing that you're a young man John, more like a love struck fourteen year old girl.

Great.

You begin to fall asleep, becoming lost in a dream.

"What is up with him? I must have seriously fucked him up when I kissed him earlier." You murmur as you close your pesterchum window. You grab your acoustic guitar and strum a few chords, humming the tune as you begin to play, "he's got blue eyes deep like the sea, that roll back when he's laughing at me, he rises up like the tide..." you slowly bring your strumming to a stop as you finish off the song, "the moment his lips meet mine."

"Dave you sound like a little love struck teenage girl." Your bro smirks at you as he leans against your door frame. You glare at him from behind your shades, "What the he-""I have to agree with him on that." You hear a very amused Rose say, as she comes out from behind your brother.

"You have a guest." Your brother says before leaving the two of you alone.

"Sup flighty broad?" you ask setting your guitar down and leaning back in your chair with your arms behind your head, a smirk plastered onto your face.

"Nothing really, just thought I'd stop by to check on you." She pokes you in the side as she leans against your desk. "Also you weren't answering my texts; I thought bro might've killed you or something." You grab your cell phone and yep there they are five unread text messages.

"No, I was with John." You say setting your phone back down on your desk. Rose raised an eyebrow at this, "And did you tell him how you feel?"

"Well yes and no." you say clapping your hands together, Rose's silence tells you that it's okay to continue, "I…sort of kissed him." You look back at Rose to see a somewhat surprised expression on her face.

"Really? How did he react? Did he kiss you back? Does he feel the same way?" She asked eyes filled with excitement.

"Whoa calm your tits Rose. And I didn't tell him how I felt, plus he told me he wasn't a homosexual…again" Rose goes into deep thought.

After a moment of silence, she speaks up," You know he's lying when he says he's not a homosexual right?" This catches your attention, you take of your shades, to reveal your unnatural red eyes, and look into Rose's.

"And what do you mean by that my dear sister?"

"Well here let me show you." She pulls out her phone and taps away until it's shoved in your face.

It's a pesterlog filled with blue and purple text.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

EB: hey rose?

TT: John is something on your mind?

TT: You seem a bit worried.

EB: ok wow i haven't even told you what's wrong yet

EB: well anyways it's probably your psychoanalysis junk

TT: I have a feeling this has something to do about school.

EB: um yeah

EB: a friend of mine has a crush on his best friend

EB: and he doesn't really know how to tell them

EB: you know without possibly messing up their friendship

TT: John this boy wouldn't happen to be you?

TT: Because if it is, you can just tell me.

EB:…noooooooo

TT: Ok yeah, that wasn't obvious.

TT: Please continue.

EB: ok…

EB: well this he doesn't know what he's feeling?

EB: like he tells himself he's not a homosexual, but then again

EB: the way this guy makes him feel

EB: it's like one of karkat's romcoms

TT: mhm, have you tried hinting that you like this boy?

TT: May I ask who this young man is that you're crushing on?

TT: I might even write a ff about it

TT: ;)

EB: rose

EB: no

EB: just stop

TT: Ok yea I'll just keep that to myself.

TT: Continue.

EB: ok um well this I don't even know rose

TT: John if you tell me who it is, I could help you.

TT: But not knowing who your crush is, and how I can help win their heart,

TT: it's quite tricky.

EB: ok yea i guess i can understand that

EB: umm well

TT: Its Karkat isn't it?

TT: But he's dating Terezi?

TT: And plus Jade and Nepeta are crushing on him too.

TT: You've got some completion John.

EB: karkat?

EB: HA!

EB: no

EB: it's dave

TT: Really?

TT: Then this'll work out great.

EB: what will work out?

EB: rose you're creeping me out

TT: Sorry John

TT: But I'd just tell him how you feel.

EB: really?

TT: Yes John, if you didn't know Dave's bi.

TT: He probably likes you too.

TT: :)

EB: oh wow

EB: well i didn't know that

EB: but i'm still not sure about my feelings

TT: Well if you do like Dave.

TT: And he happens to like you back, but you're still not sure.

TT: He'll wait for you.

TT: Well I have to run.

TT: Good luck John.

EB: thanks rose you're a great friend

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

Ok, wow Rose just sort of made you confessing your feelings for John _a lot _easier.

"OK Great." You said, as you handed Rose her phone back.

"Rose your sister's here to get you." Bro came to the door.

"Come on Rosie! Can have Janey waiting up on me, got some serious studying to do chica!" Roxy, Rose's older sister, came to the door and grinned, "hey lil' man." She winked before disappearing.

Rose looked back at you and smiled," Don't be afraid Dave, just let him come to you. It may take a while for him to figure it out, but you can wait. And in the end, it'll be worth the wait."

"Heey Dirky what's cooking!" You hear Roxy say, followed shortly by "Roxy no. Just go. Now." You heard her laugh and Rose let out a laugh herself, "Bye Dave." And with that the Lalonde's had left the building.

"It'll be worth it in the end." You murmur to yourself, and smile a little as you turn to your sketchbook.


End file.
